Conduit Crisis
by Promise Me Eternity
Summary: Ash Kettridge's life is pretty perfect. She's dating Chris a Blue Blood. But not only is Ash Chris's girl friend she's his Conduit. But what happens when Conduits start turning up dead? This is my first Fanfic based on Melissa de la Cruz's book Blue Blood
1. Meeting

**Conduit Crisis**

This is my first Fanfic. It's for Blue Bloods by Melissa de la Cruz. I own none of the characters except Ash Kettridge, Christopher Dawson, and McKenna Barton.

I have no clue why they had us conduits come to this meeting in the chapel of Ducesne. I thought it was Blue Bloods only. But I guess I was wrong. Chris sat by my side holding my hand. Funny, you would think we were a normal couple. Except he was a vampire and I was his Conduit. "Do you know what this is about?" I whispered to Chris. I was getting pretty peeved. "I don't even know. Calm down Ash." He said in my ear. I felt his hot breath on my ear. I smiled. He knew exactly how to calm me down.

Then all of a sudden Schuyler Van Alen and her Conduit Oliver Hazard-Perry slide into the seats next to me. "Hey, Ash." She said some what merrily. "Hi, Schuyler." I said dropping Chris hand quickly. No one knew we were a couple. Probably because we wanted it that way. It's frowned upon that a Blue Blood pursues a romantic relationship with their Conduit. And I didn't want to get Chris in some kind of trouble. "Do you know why the Conduits had to come?" I asked. Hopeful she would know. She was just about to answer then a male voice behind us said, "Two Conduits have been killed." I spun around to see none other than the handsome Jack Force. "What?!" I said surprised. Who or what would be killing Conduits?

"Two Conduits have been killed. Richelle Rae and Kitara Neville. Did you know them?" How could he keep his cool? I was sitting there practically freaking out. Some thing was killing Conduits! It felt like every one was staring at me. My mouth went dry and it was rough as sand paper. "Just in passing. I mean I saw them at the Repository." I said quietly. It was just three days ago since I_had_ seen them. My heart rate picked up noticeably. Oh God, I think I'm going to faint. "Are you OK?" Schuyler asked concerned. "Yeah I'm all right." I said breathing a bit heavily. "You look like you saw a ghost." Oliver commented. I shook my head. "It just dosen't seem possible. I just saw them three days ago."

"I need your attention please." Said a man probably in his forties. I assume this is the man who took Pricilla Dupont's place. He didn't introduce himself. "There has been some odd going ons lately. Two Conduits have been killed. We are not sure what or who is killing the Conduits, but we are trying to get to the bottom of this. Blue Bloods, I ask you keep a eye on you Conduit until we do get to the bottom of this. Please do not panic. You are dimissed." Well that was short. I sat there dazed for a while. Chris shook my shoulder gentely. "Time to go, Ash. It's over." He said softly. I took his hand and left the chapel. How could this be happening?

I know this first chapter was kind of short and kind of boring! But, don't give up on me yet! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Just a Conduit

This is my second chapter of "Conduit Crisis" I hope you like it:)

"I can't believe your mother is having this heinous dinner party." I said through the bathroom door. I was in Chris's room, well really his bathroom. "I can't either. But she got all crazy and such when the my memories came back." He said grimly. I was trying to put my make-up on. I had curled my hair and clipped my bangs back. I was wearing a gold cocktail dress. It was Marilyn Monroe style. I dreaded this more than he did. Chris's memories started to come back about a month ago. He remembered McKenna Barton. Well in the memories she wasn't McKenna, she was either Victoria De Bonne or Katherine Mallory. They had been married in their past lives. Him remembering her was what I feared most. I finaly had all my make-up on. Thank God! I stepped out of the bathroom. He was gorgeous. He was wearing a tux. His blue eyes a glow. I linked arms with him. "Do we give them some thing to talk about?" I asked trying to sound seductive. "I say we do." He said mangaing to sound seductive.

I could barely breathe descending the grand winding staircase. When his mother caught site of us she nearly died. She was hell bent on McKenna taking my place in Chris's heart. To my surprise not only were the Bartons there, so were the Forces. I forced a smile. The radiant Trinty Burden-Force exclaimed something I'd rather she would have kept to her self. "My God Andrea! She's beautiful! She looks more like Blue Blood than a conduit!" I blushed heavily. I saw Chris's mother's temper flare. She shot me a look that could kill. The blonde and beautiful Mimi Force just rolled her eyes at ther mothers comment. "Isn't she beautiful, Jack?" Trinity asked her son whom was taken off guard by his mother's question. "Ah.. Yes. You look lovely Ash." I blushed evem more. Then I saw McKenna who was smiling, but now it looked like more of a smirk. McKenna was pretty. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights. she was taller than I and had a very atheletic body. "How about we proceed to dining room." Andrea stated with a huge fake smile.

I took a seat by chris. I was so tense. An Advil sounds wonderful about now, I think I'm getting a head ache. McKenna and Mimi sat beside each other. Jack was on my opposite side. I felt like a guilty person up for trial. "You'll be fine." Chris whispered sweetly in my ear. Then he done the un-thinkable he kissed me on the cheek. McKenna whispered a snide remark to Mimi. "She's too close to him be _just_ his Conduit." Mimi giggled and Trinity shot her a look as if to say "shut up right now!" "I assure you she is just a Conduit, McKenna." andrea said reassuringly. "Mother! You know Ash is not _just_ a Conduit!" Chris was offended, and so was I. I began to breathe heavily. Dear God don't let me make a fool of myself! "Not in front of McKenna, Christopher!" His mother said sternly. That done it. I couldn't take it! I ran out of the dining room. Heck I ran out of the house! I collapsed crying on the sidewalk. I leaned up against the building and sobbed. I heard foot steps coming up to me. "Are you OK Ash?" It was an overly concered Jack Force. "No. All I'll ever be is _just a Conduit!"_


	3. Misery Business

Here's the third chapter! Please review:)

The morning light shown softly through my window. Thank God it was Saturday. Jack got me Taxi, and sent me on my way. At least to him I wasn't _just a Conduit._ Chris had called later that night. I didn't bother to answer it. He can have McKenna. I love Christopher, but I can't take much more of his mother. I'm sure there'll be a few rumors about Jack and me. (Most of them will be made up by his sister) That I can take. Chris is going to have to decide, if he's going to break his bond with McKenna or reseal it. (I like the first option better myself.) I took a deep breath to clear my head of thoughts of McKenna.

My cell started to ring on my night stand blaring out "Misery Business" by Paramore. That wasn't Chris because it would be blaring "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence. That could be any one actually. I picked up the phone cautiously. I took a deep breath and answered it. "Hello." I said softly. "Hey Ashley! It's McKenna! I was just wondering how you were this morning." How could she be so damn preppy? Where does she get my name is Ashley? It's Asher, not Ashley. I've been called Ash since birth! I was about to tell her I was fine until I spoke to her, but I caught myself. "I'm fine. And my name is not Ashley." I said sounding as bored and uninterested as possible. She really irritated me. "Oh I'm sorry. Then what is your name? By the way Chris tried to call you last night." Does it _ever_ shut up! How the heck would she know Chris tried to call me? "It's Ash dimwit!" Damn it! What did I just say to her. "I tried to be nice to your lowly Conduit self." She said sneering Conduit. I hung up the phone right then and there before I could tell her what I thought of her. "Ash!" I heard my name being called from down stairs. I slipped into my wine red robe and slinked down the stairs.

There stood a flustered Christopher Dawson. "What?" I said through gritted teeth. "Ash what is wrong with you? I tried to call you!" At least his worry was genuine. "McKenna Barton is what's wrong with me Chris! She called me this morning and I let her have it! How did she know you called me? Huh? Was she in your bed room when you called me!" I started to breathe heavily. That was alot to scream at a person. "Calm down! I told her that I was going to call you. She's not even been near my room." His tone was defensive. "I don't even like McKenna! I want nothing to do with her." He said his tone softening. He pulled me closer to him and looked down into my eyes adoringly. "Okay, but from now on when it comes to her. I'm in the business of misery." I said teasingly and kissed him.


	4. Unthinkable

Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

Chris and I walked into the Repository, we were met by stares of both Conduits and Blue Bloods alike. I looked around wondering what the hell they were staring at. Was it about the Jack thing? Good Lord! Then surprise, surprise there came Jack Force walking briskly toward us. "Ash, I need to talk to you for a second. Alone if you don't mind." Just keep adding fuel to fire Jack! Next rumor to go around will be we're running off to Cancun to get married! He pulled me off into a corner were no one could hear us. "Ash, McKenna Barton's Conduit was attacked last night. She wasn't killed but almost completely drained. She was alive when they found her." He stopped taking a deep breath as if he didn't want to say what ever it was he was going to say. "Spit it out Jack!" I said sternly. "Well did you know we had a torrid affair?" He said jokingly. "Benjamin Force tell me what you have to say!" I yelled at him. "Ash when she came to she accused Chris of attacking her." He said that in a rush. Chris couldn't have done it! How could he? I mean Chris has only two Familiars!

I guess I fainted. I mean every thing went black and I woke up with people encircling me. "Are you OK, Ash?" Said a worried Schuyler Van Alen. Oliver was loyally at her side. "What happened?" I asked dazed. "You fainted Ash." Jack said. "Where's Chris." I asked still dazed. I looked over to see Bliss Llewellyn shoot a worried glance a Schuyler and bite her lip. "They took him in for questioning." Bliss said softly like a woman who's been there. I remember what happened to Dylan Ward. I shuddered at the thought. "He didn't do it! He didn't do it!" I scream frenzied. I sat up quickly and they backed off a few inches. I got up with some effort. But I staggered into Oliver. I righted myself and ran out of the Repository. I had to get to that thing they call McKenna Barton's Conduit.

I know it's short but more to come!


	5. The Truth

The fifth chapter! Yay!

I arrived at the hospital and demanded that I see McKenna's Conduit. They asked me what my relationship was with her and I lied and said she was my cousin. As soon as the nurse closed the door I got down to business. Remember I am in the business of misery. She looked fine to me she was sitting up in the bed staring at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. "Who done this to you?" I asked through gritted teeth. "You know very well who done it." She said snidely. "Tell me who done it!" I yelled at her. I hope no nurse heard that. "Tell me and I won't mention your name to Lawrence." I said more softly. "McKenna." She said ashamed. "Thank you!" I said triumphantly and ran out of the room.

I had made my way back to the Repository. I walked in and surprisingly no one was there, except McKenna. Sitting at a desk smiling widely. "So my soft little Conduit told you didn't she?" She said with a hateful laugh. He voice had a hard edge to it. "Why did you kill those two Conduits?" I asked defiantly. "All those damn things should die! Because Conduit's ruin every thing! Like you!" She screamed getting up from her chair. I was in for it. But there was no turning back.

I know it's very short! Please review:)


	6. Heaven

The sixth chapter!!!!!!!!!! The last one!! Please review:)

"I didn't do any thing to you!" I said defensively. She got a funny look on her face. "Oh yeah? Chris never had any trouble committing to our bond in our previous lives. But then you come along and screw every thing up!" She shrieked hostilely. "If you kill me he'll never want you." I said gritting my teeth. "I know that. But he won't have you either." she said walking around the desk to face me. "It would have been better off if you stupid little Conduits were all dead. All you are is trouble. See Van Alen's conduit's in love with her. That's all your little dumb asses are good for falling in love." Her voice was full of malice. Before I knew it she had her hand around my throat. I started to choke and wheeze. Then for the second time that day every thing went black.

It was official. I was dead. I could hear people talking around me. Some people say you can hear a few minutes after you die. So I guess they're right. I think I heard Chris and Jack. Or maybe it's just the angels coming to get me. Well I guess I'll see Chris again that is if Schuyler brings them to salvation. I shall wait for that day to come. Then the voices got clearer. "Is she dead?" I heard a voice I identified to be Ollie. "No, Ollie she's not dead. She's breathing." I heard Schuyler say a bit irritated. "We can't get lucky enough for her to die Hazard-Perry." I heard an unpleasant voice that I'm sure was Mimi's say. "Be quiet, Mimi." i heard an irritated Jack say in a low voice. Then my eyes finally came open. I was sure I was dead. Well this isn't heaven because well Mimi's here. "Ash, are you OK?" Chris said worried. I rubbed my sore neck. "What the hell happened?" I asked groggily. Then I went out ...again.

The next time I woke up I was on Chris's bed. I had no clue what time it was or any thing. "I see sleeping beauty has awaken." Chris said teasingly. "Chris what happened?" I asked confused. "McKenna choked you and well she was about to bite you when we got there. They done held her trial. You've been out for a day. They're sending her to Venice, to be burned." Chris said with out emotion. "Oh." I said confused. "Ash, you sound really confused about every thing. Let me put every thing back into perspective for you." He grabbed me into his arms and kissed me like he never has before.


End file.
